The present invention relates to a device for holding a beverage container, for example a bottle in a motor vehicle or a similar moving means.
Numerous holders for holding low beverage containers, such as cans, cups or mugs in a motor vehicle are known. The known holders however has the disadvantage of their low holding height. The term xe2x80x9cholding heightxe2x80x9d is used to mean the height over which the holder can support a beverage container on its periphery. Known holders are not suitable for holding a high beverage container to prevent its tilting, such as for example a bottle and the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holding device for holding a beverage container, such as a bottle in a motor vehicle which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object of present invention to provide a device for holding a bottle in a motor vehicle, which allows to hold a high beverage container, such as for example a bottle, reliably to prevent its tilting.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a device for holding a bottle in a motor vehicle and the like, which includes a plurality of turnably supporting holding elements which can be turned from one another around an axis.
In the inventive holder, the sides or legs of the holding elements form corresponding elements. In an unfolded position, the sides or legs of the holding elements form a surface. In the unfolded position the holding elements at the end side which perpendicularly adjoin the compartment at a distance from the end side, that in the unfolded position of the holding elements forms the holding ring.
The inventive holder provides a high holding height, since its holding ring supports the bottle inserted in the holder above its bottom over its periphery. Thereby the inventive holder can hold high beverage containers, for example bottles, in a tilting-preventing manner.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the holding elements are bracket-shaped. They are turnably supported at their legs and form the holding ring in the unfolded position at their end sides.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, a screen is provided on the end side of one holding element. In the folded position of the holding elements it covers the holding elements.
It is also possible that the holding elements are turnable on different turning axes. However, in a preferable embodiment a common turning axis is provided for the holding elements. The turning axis is arranged at a distance from the end side, that in the unfolded position of the holding elements forms the holding ring.
With the bracket-shaped holding elements, the turning axis is provided in particular at the free ends of the legs of the holding elements. The turning axis extends parallel or substantially parallel to the end side and perpendicular or approximately perpendicular to the surface which is formed by the holding elements in the unfolded position.
In order to lower the holder during the time of non-use, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention the holding elements can be supported turnably on a slider which is displaceable as a drawer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an adjusting element is provided, on which the bottle inserted in the holder is located. The adjusting element is turnable in order to accommodate it in a space-saving manner in the position of non-use. The adjusting element can be formed as a single-piece or as a multiple-piece element. It forms preferably a drop shell.